Dilara
Dilara was the love interest of the Djinn, Nadakhan, and the quartermaster of Misfortune's Keep. Biography Early life At an unknown point in time, Dilara became a member of Nadakhan's crew aboard the Misfortune's Keep. Eventually, she and her captain fell in love, culminating in Dilara agreeing to become his betrothed (both for their relationship and the power Nadakhan would receive by becoming a Djinn King). However, when she and the rest of the crew participated in a battle again Captain Soto's crew of pirates and their ship, the Destiny's Bounty, her lover was imprisoned within the Teapot of Tyrahn. Nadakhan's crew was then defeated, separated, and marooned across the Sixteen Realms. She later died of an unknown cause shortly afterwards. Season 6: Skybound Infamous After being freed from the Teapot of Tyrahn, Nadakhan, while discovering the many changes in Ninjago during his absence, learned of his lover's fate, much to his grief. Enkrypted After Nadakhan reunited with the rest of the crew, Flintlocke lamented Dilara's passing, with Nadakhan likewise agreeing. This changed when the Djinn captain was presented a newspaper describing the Ninja; including Nya, who bore a remarkable resemblance to his former love. As a result, Nadakhan began to suspect that the Ninja of Water was actually the reincarnation of Dilara. Misfortune Rising In an attempt to have a moment alone with Nya, Nadakhan went on a secret infiltration mission to read the Ninja. However, he discovered with annoyance that Nya had, in his view, another "suitor": Jay. On a Wish and a Prayer Once Nadakhan faced Nya for the first time, he noted that her attacks reminded him of Dilara's fiery spirit. Nya promptly rebuffed his statement by dousing him with her Water powers, but Nadakhan was undeterred. My Dinner With Nadakhan Upon privately speaking with the imprisoned Jay about their relation concerning Nya, Jay revealed to him that she never was Dilara, contrary to what the djinn had thought. After learning of Nadakhan's plans to gain infinite wishes, Jay accused him of having never loved Dilara to begin with, to which he reacted quite negatively. The Way Back After gaining infinite wishes and driving away the Ninja, Flintlocke, and Dogshank, Nadakhan arrived at Yang's Haunted Temple and immediately wished for his lover to be brought back to life. As a result, Dilara was resurrected, consequently possessing Nya's body in the process. She was elated at being reunited with her lover, but their reunion would be cut short after Jay crashed the Misfortune's Keep into Yang's Haunted Temple, demolishing the structure and throwing the two of them out onto the courtyard. Enraged at the Ninjas' insubordination towards her beloved, Dilara attempted to stop Jay, only to be thrown aside. Likewise, after Nadakhan turned Lloyd, Cole, Kai, and Zane into gold, she proceeded to celebrate with him until Jay went back on the offensive. However, when Flintlocke shot Nadakhan with the Tiger Widow venom, the latter's magic began to weaken and dissipate; one effect was the loss of Dilara's consciousness from Nya's body, to the newly-crowned Djinn King's renewed grief. As a result of Jay's final wish erasing the events of the season, Dilara would never be resurrected and reconcile with her lover in the first place. Trivia *She strongly resembles Nya. Additionally, she seemed to wear similar attire to Nya's third Samurai X outfit. **Based on the old photo Nadakhan had of Dilara, however, she did not have lipstick on like Nya always did, and her eyes seemed slightly bigger. *Despite Jay's accusations that Nadakhan only loved her because of what she could give him, this would ultimately be proven false as her resurrection was the first thing he wished for himself, which had nothing to do with defeating his enemies. *She, Nya, and Maya have the same necklace. Gallery MoSDilara.png MoS57Dilara.png MoS58Dilara.png MoS64Dilar.png de:Dilara Category:Females Category:2016 Characters Category:2016 Category:Skybound Category:Revived Characters Category:Sky Pirates Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Villains Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:Ninjago: Decoded